


kissing time

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: Prompt: Phil is trying to live his best spherical life, but Dan just wants to smooch :/





	kissing time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, ahappyphil, for the prompt xoxo

Dan can’t stop staring at Phil’s lips. He’s trying not to he obvious about it, but he has a sneaking suspicion Phil is onto him.

Phil is sat at the dining table, staring intently at his laptop and staunchly ignoring him. He’s frowning behind his glasses, his lips moving silently, Dan’s B&O headphones covering his ears. (If Dan were in a different mood he might complain about Phil taking his headphones for such inferior purposes as this, but right now he kind of just thinks Phil looks good in them. Really good.) 

He had drifted over when Phil first began talking. He’s sounding out syllables with enormous vigor and concentration, but they are about the farthest thing from Japanese Dan thinks he has ever heard. Still, something about Phil’s voice had drawn him closer, and so he had gone in the guise of fixing himself a drink. He had bent down hoping for a kiss when he came over to the kitchen, but Phil had just tipped his cheek up for a peck, eyes never leaving the screen.

And so now Dan is stuck here, hovering by the kitchen counter, torn between wanting a kiss and not wanting to disturb Phil’s Duolingo time. Dan nurses his drink between both hands and stares at Phil’s lips some more. They’re pink and just ever so slightly damp, cushioning together so prettily when Phil sounds out the consonants. Dan slithers from leaning against the counter to sitting by the table across from him.

Phil looks up, brows furrowing further. “No!” he says. “It’s my sphere time!”

Dan holds up both hands, silently declaring his innocence. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and tries to read his twitter list. Someone is angry about Brexit. Someone is angry about the lack of trans rights. Someone is angry about... Dan’s eyes drift back to Phil.

He appears to be stuck on a particularly difficult sentence, trying to enunciate clearer every time but Duolingo’s voice recognition seems unable to make any sense of him. Dan isn’t really listening. He’s just looking at Phil’s face, his cheekbones and messy quiff and the shadow of stubble across his upper lip. His upper lip with that deep cupid’s bow dip and...

“What!?” Phil has pulled off Dan’s earphones and is looking at him. His expression is caught somewhere between annoyance and amusement.

“I didn’t do anything!” Dan protests.

“Dan, you just gave the biggest sigh!” Phil laughs. “Is there anything you wanna tell me?”

Dan shrugs, trying for casual even though he knows it’s far too late for that now. “Nah, just waiting patiently for sphere time to be over.”

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” Phil puts the headphones down on the table and leans back in his chair, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Dan can’t help licking his own. 

“Come over here and I’ll tell you,” he murmurs, eyes locked on that soft mouth.

Phil huffs a laugh and leans across the table, pushing the laptop and headphones out of the way. Dan puts his glass to the opposite side and leans to meet him.

The first touch of their lips is perfect. It’s soft and not wet but not dry. It’s exactly what Dan wanted and so it’s possible he sighs again, which makes Phil huff another breath of amusement out of his nose, which gusts warm air across Dan’s face. He smiles into it, because he knows he’s obvious but he doesn’t care, and then Phil is smiling back. Dan keeps his eyes closed, head tipped back, leaning his elbows on the table. He flicks his tongue out against Phil’s bottom lip like he’s been wanting to for what has surely been hours now, and Phil is just as obvious when he immediately tastes back. Their tongues brush, and Dan lets it be soft, lets it be just a gentle coming together before he moves to close his lips around Phil’s bottom one...

They make out across the dining table until Dan has a slight crick in his neck. He is beginning to think vaguely of horizontal surfaces when Phil pulls back with a soft groan. Dan stays where he is for another second before he flutters his eyes open. Phil is looking at him with a fond expression. 

“Was it the Japanese?” he asks, teasing but also a bit mystified.

“Yeah, man,” Dan says, feeling no need to correct him. 

Phil smiles, a bit proudly. “Gonna be able order, ask for directions, when we go back there.”

“Yeah, you are,” Dan says fondly.

Dan also has absolutely no desire to make Phil doubt his resolution to stick with Duolingo long enough to learn as much, or his courage to really use that training when he’s suddenly faced with an actual Japanese person. He only wants to enjoy sitting here in their kitchen, seeing this new side of Phil. He wants to be right here where he can watch Phil concentrating his mind on learning strange words and trying to wrap his perfect lips around unfamiliar sounds. 

“Sphere time,” Phil says decisively and puts the headphones back on.

“Sphere time,” Dan agrees and picks his phone back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Tumblr post.](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/187333744920)


End file.
